INDECENT AFFAIRS
by dark-atrox
Summary: -ooc- one shot but probably followed by another chappie.....-author no baka,- really, just about natsuki's affair with everyone linked to her...no plot just a drabble so dont expect anything....
1. Yuuki Nao and Tokiha Mai

I don't own mai hime……(sigh)

-ooc-

I wrote this one while I'm in the middle of studying for my final exams…….benkyou kirai desu!

* * *

"**INDECENT AFFAIRS"**

-Natsuki was woken up by a certain music or a rather noise as she thinks that disturbed her from her slumber. It was her phone, ringing so loudly in the early morning. She let out a growl of annoyance. She tried to get up to answer the call but certain arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her to do so….

"Let go already, I have to answer the damn call." Natsuki spat at the person beside her, who wouldn't let go of the raven-haired girl.

"Geez! I guess your sister is really acting like 'really your sister huh?" said the unknown person; still refuses to let go of Natsuki.

"Yeah, she is, even though were just step sisters, well…..step sisters with benefits as you say." Natsuki mattered, grinning mischievously.

"You pervert...Fine, answer the damn call, you dog."

"Said the stupid spider." Natsuki retorted to her 'bestfriend' Nao.

-Finally! The spider let go of the dog -Natsuki glares at the author- I mean… 'Wolf'… a very, very…well, hmm…a wild untamed wolf. Natsuki walks towards her phone located at the table and of course exposing her nakedness to her 'bestfriend'. Nao, on the other hand smirked at the sight.

"Nice…" Nao said, looking at Natsuki with full of lust and desires in her eyes. Her body started to get warm as she remembered their heated activity last night.

-Natsuki, upon hearing what Nao said just rolled her eyes. She ignored the look her 'bestfriend' giving her and instead picking her phone swiftly.

"Yeah?" she finally answered the call.

"I know your somewhere else's apartment right now, naked, just woke up and pissed off because I called…but I just want to remind you that………………." Mai, her 'step-sister with benefits' didn't managed to finish whatever she wanted to say since Natsuki cut her off.

"I know…I'll be there as soon as possible, so stop yapping already." Said the pissed off naked girl.

-To escape further yapping from Mai, she immediately cut off the line. She sighed. Shrugging her shoulders off.

"What? Still tired from our activity last night, Natsuki-chan." She teased which made the aloof girl flushed a little. She slowly eases herself in a sitting position, exposing also her naked form.

"Not really….I'd save some energy of course." Natsuki replied, smirking at Nao.

-The cobalt-haired girl started to pick up her clothes scattered on the carpeted floor.

"I thought so….I guess you really should since Mai will really tire you out for sure." The spider laughs lightly as she voiced her thoughts out.

-By now, Natsuki was fully clothed and walks over to her 'bestfriend'."

"You know Mai is……." she bent forward to give Nao a French kiss which the latter happily returning the gesture.

"Why…..don't…you stay…..a bit longer?" the red haired girl asked while hungrily kissing Natsuki back. She managed to pull Natsuki with her. Again, the two were lying on the bed with Natsuki on top.

"I can't….Mai's waiting….for me…" Natsuki replied but her actions were opposite to what she said as she started to grope one of Nao's breast. This made the latter moan in pleasure.

-The stupid spider…-Nao glares at the author while Natsuki's squishing her breast-……I mean….the ever beautiful seductress Yuuki Nao smirked triumphantly as she lead Natsuki on with their favorite hobby as 'bestfriends'.

-For the least, our protagonist forgot that she was supposed to leave now and not making out again with her 'bestfriend'.

-When she's about to slide her two fingers inside Nao's womanhood, while licking and sucking the spider's breast, her phone begun to ring again. This snapped out Natsuki in her trance-like 'giving pleasure mode'.

-Upon hearing her phone ringing again she diffidently move away from Nao who's really, really disappointed and annoyed for being deprived from the pleasure Natsuki giving her.

"Damn that woman! Can't she wait?" Yuuki cursed.

-Natsuki looks at the caller ID. It was her step-sister Mai again. She frowned and instead of answering the call, she put it back on her pocket.

"Gah! I'll get going now." Natsuki said, leaving the deprived girl from pleasure.

-As for Yuuki Nao; she was mentally kicking Mai's ass. Her body already felt warm and can already felt the wetness 'down there'. Out of her frustrations, she kicked the blanket and headed to the bathroom to cool her body down or rather to let her hormones calm down.

-Author's pondering what to write next or…thinking not even to continue this nonsense story, since author haven't finish studying yet……….then out of the blue Natsuki smacked author on the head-

"Will you snapped out, author!... continue the damn story already, since your not even studying for your exams tomorrow and let me ride my Ducati now! Mai's waiting for me." the short tempered girl yelled at the author.

-And so, the poor me who decided to continue writing this story rather than studying, and getting yelled by my favorite hime character for spacing out, let the ice princess ride her Ducati. With a single destination, towards her home with Mai waiting for her.

-Then upon arriving at their humble abode. She goes directly at Mai's room. So much for the so called etiquette, she just let herself in without knocking.

-By the time she steps inside in Mai's room, she was suddenly tackled by……of course, by the owner of the room, the busty orange haired girl. Both were lying on the floor now. The ice princess growled. Mai was on the top, pinning her down.

"Morning Natsuki. Did you have a nice sleep last night?" Mai asked, a hint of teasing in her voice can be noticed as she smiled sweetly.

-Natsuki's brows furrowed at the question. Surely, Mai already knows what she did last night.

"What a silly question there, Mai." Replied by Natsuki.

"So, do you have some energy left from last night?" Mai poked her right cheek. "I know you still have……..So, ready for another round, Natsuki?" Mai continued teasingly.

-And so, our easily embarrassed protagonist blushed from the question.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! I just hope Mikoto won't catch us this time." Natsuki said, a bit shy at first then a small smile form in her lips turning into a grin. Grinning like an old man.

-Natsuki give author another of her trademark glare…..the so called 'Kuga death glare'-

"I'm not an old man, bakka!" Natsuki yelled Author again while Mai laughs mockingly at the Author.

"Now, now…..down puppy, down….." Mai said, still with the smile plastered on her face.

"What did you call me?" the ice princess asked the Kagutsuchi user.

"I mean….wolfie…-laughs awkwardly- …..So, are you ready Natsuki? Mai asked seductively, diverting Natsuki's attention.

"I'm always ready………" she grins again like an old man….then the two started making out on the floor.

OWARI……………..i'm sleepy! –yawns-

* * *

Author: -happily writing the story; didn't even noticed someone standing at author's back.-

??: Author!

Author: -turn around, hides the script-

Fu-fujino-sama….haha…how are you?

Shizuru: Where's my Natsuki?

Author: I-I don't know…..riding her Ducati I guess…..-nervous-

Shizuru: Why author so nervous?

Author: Am i? ye-yes of course, this is the first time I came face to face with the famous Fujino Shizuru.

Shizuru: Ara! Author flatters me so much….-smiling sweetly-

-suddenly they heard a moan-

Shizuru: What's that?

Author: It's my stomach…..haha

Mai: Ah….Natsuki….be gentle…

Shizuru: -glares at the author- KIYOHIME!

And so, another author died from Shizuru's wrath.


	2. Higurashi Akane

I don't own mai-hime…….

-ooc-

Another drabble……. Don't expect anything…

* * *

"**INDECENT AFFAIRS"**

by: Atrox909

**Chapter II: Higurashi Akane**

-The ice princess was roaming around in the school grounds after the tiring swimming session she had in her P.E. She smirked upon remembering the faces of men and women who witnessed her body, only wearing a light blue two piece.

-Can't help it, she is the damn hot aloof ice princess of Fuuka Gakuen. Almost everyone was gawking at her especially wearing those two-piece that merely covered her private parts.

"Gah! Those swimming sessions sure tire me out." She muttered to herself as she sexily flipped her hair while walking.

-While our raven haired protagonist was busy walking, feeling the air in her skin, the two well known love birds namely, Akane and Kazuya were staring to each other intently, sitting on an near by bench. The two were like the opposite poles that attracts to one another. Faces moving closer, inch by inch. By the time their lips was about to collide, Akane heard a distinctive noise and out of her periphery she saw a blue hair swaying. Instead of giving her boyfriend a passionate kiss, she turned to look to our lovely ice princess. She gazes at her lovingly, forgetting the fact that she's with her boyfriend right now and was about to lip locking with him.

-Kazuya, the poor boyfriend who was anticipating the kiss looks at her girlfriend, then to the direction to where Akane is looking at. There, she saw the goddess like creature, swaying her hips as she walks.

"Kuga Natsuki." Kazuya said, spitting the name of our lovely protagonist.

-He really hates it when this happens, the fact that Akane, his girlfriend has a thing to the rumored playgirl of Fuuka Gakuen. He hates it when the brown haired girl ignores him just to greet the infamous Kuga Natsuki. He really doesn't understand it…..

-The slightly handsome boy sighed, accepting that he couldn't stand a chance with the raven-haired girl.

"Go-good day, Kuga-san." Akane awkwardly greeted Natsuki who in return looks at the shy girl.

The ice princess, supposed to be ignoring the greeting, winked at her, who made her flushed a little.

"Good day!"- was the short reply by the Duran user, and then continued walking to where her feet will carry her.

-It was almost lunch time, so Natsuki decided to go to the place where she, Mai and Mikoto usually ate during lunch time. It's the place where she can relax, where she can lie down and where she won't obliged to response to all the greeting of her fan girls. Away from all those girls, under the tree where she can see the blue sky, the clouds that changing their forms as they move by the wind.

"Tsk!... I guess I was too early." She said to no one, a little annoyed since her stomach was pestering her already plus the fact that her body sore a little from that swimming she had a while a go.

-Mai and Mikoto were no where to find, so the girl clad in a cool hoodie decided to lie down, putting her arms below her head to serve as a pillow. She was gazing at the clouds…… then a sly grin creeps in her face upon imagining that one of the clouds formed like a nude girl….. She was thinking inappropriate things again. As she does so, her eyes were slowly closing…….

-Near where our raven haired girl drowned in her fantasies:

(Natsuki throws something to the author-PLANK!)

"I'm not a pervert, baka!" shouted by the pervert…oh I mean by the wholesome protagonist of this story…..

To go on with the story, to where near the duran user was lying down, Mai and Mikoto were approaching her in a discreet way.

"Remember Mikoto; don't make any sound, okay?" Mai said, grinning at the feral-cat girl.

"Yup, yup! But why are we doing this Mai?" the so innocent student asked to the not so innocent student……

"What's that?" Mai asked the poor author who quickly thinks a way to escape the wrath of the kagutsuchi user.

"Nothing…please go on." Author replied, wiping the sweat in author's forehead.

"Hmmm…whatever!"

The black haired girl tugs on the sleeve of Mai to get her attention.

"Mai, why are we doing this again?" the innocent student again.

"Sshhh….I'm going to surprise Natsuki a bit, so be quiet, okay." Explained by the busty orange haired girl where the latter nods.

-Slowly, Mai walks closer to her 'step-sister with benefits'. As she was getting closer, and finally reaching Natsuki, who didn't noticed her, since maybe our protagonist was so engrossed in her fantasies, Mai crawl on top of her. While Mikoto was just observing her master doing some stuffs.

-The busty woman gave our protagonist light kisses on her lips, kissing them in a cutely manner which made the raven haired girl smiled. Seeing that Natsuki likes what she was doing, she didn't think anymore, not caring they are in a public place right now, worse in a school grounds. She claimed the soft lips of her 'step-sister with benefits' while the latter was happily returning every kisses Mai gaves her. Both were lost on their teasing games, and then Mai started to knead one of Natsuki's breasts, pinching the nipple against with the fabric. The girl who started the game feels frustrated since she wants to feel Natsuki's delicate skin against her. She wants more…..

-As for our lovely protagonists, she was about to reach Mai's immense breast when suddenly someone holds her wrist, stopping her from groping it. She looks sharply at that someone, then…..

"Natsuki is not allowed to touch Mai." Mikoto said, pointing at Mai's breast.

-The two stop what they were doing, Natsuki sat up while Mai was sitting at her lap.

"Alright then! Now, let go of my hand." Natsuki smiled at Mikoto, God, she was glad someone stop them before they can do anything that's beyond her control.

The younger girl let go of her hand but still eyeing her with her big eyes.

-Mai on the other hand let out a sighed. She was also glad and at the same time frustrated. She just can't control herself sometimes when she was around Natsuki.

"Let's continue this later, okay Natsuki?" Mai asked, winking at her then giving her a quick peck on the lips.

-The raven haired girl just rolled her eyes. Geez! Her everyday life was so busy….. It really tire her out, to all the activities she's involved in the school, well, not to mention the activities outside the school too.

* * *

**After the school…..**

"Hey, Mai! I'll go ahead; I have some business to take care of." Natsuki said, already in her ducati, the helmet on her hand.

-One of Mai's eyebrows rose. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Oi, I'm not going to do anything. I just want some full body massage; lately I'm having some muscle aches." She explained as she stretch her arms.

"Oh really? You must have over done it, doing 'that', you know." Mai tease.

"Baka! I do not! I just want to relax once in a while, okay?" Natsuki replied, blushing lightly.

"Fine! See you later then….."

-The ice princess feels incomplete for not seeing her bestfriend. She too feels weird for acting that way.

"Hmm….maybe I'll just give her a call later." she said as she increase the speed of her ducati.

-She reached her destination; it's a big building, famous for being known for their services offered to their costumer. She was really excited for it's her first time going there.

-Upon she entered the said building; she walks straight to the receptionist….

"I want a full body massage." She said directly to the stunned unknown lady.

"Yes ma'am! Will it be a cash or credit card?" the lady asked, still stunned to the beauty of our protagonist.

-Instead of answering the question being asked to her, she handed her credit card. The latter accepted it and read the name 'Kuga Natsuki'. Wow! She's so cool for a student –the lady's thoughts.

-She handed the credit card back to Natsuki and instructed the younger girl where to go and what to do while waiting for the person who will give her the full body massage.

-Our lovely protagonist follows the instruction given to her and upon arriving at her assigned room; she quickly strips, leaving just her underwear. Then eases herself to the bed being prepared for her, lying on her stomach.

-She heard someone enter the room--Finally-she thought! Not looking to the person……then she heard a CLANK!

"Ku-kuga-san!" she heard her name being called.

-Natsuki looks at the person who drops the plastic bottle that was supposed to use in massaging her body.

"Higurashi Akane? I didn't know you work her too." The raven haired asked.

-The girl named Akane was blushing so hard, seeing her secret crush only wearing her undies.

"Ye-yes! I work her too." She replied nervously, the red tint not leaving her face.

The duran user senses it. The girl in front of her was nervous and she knows exactly why.

"So, let's start then. I don't want to make my sister wait for me." Natsuki said huskily.

"Okay!" was the only reply that Akane can master for a while as she pick up the bottle she drops.

-The harry user squished the bottle, putting some liquid in her palm. She was too nervous to touch Natsuki's body. It was a dream come true…. She slowly put the unknown substance in raven haired girl's body, spreading it and then started to massage Natsuki's muscle.

"Hmm…feels nice." The duran user muttered.

-Akane continued to do her thing while thinking how soft Natsuki's skin is. It made her shiver as she explores the woman's body. It did occur to her mind how lucky she was for being ushered such blessings, to touch and feel the goddesses' body.

-The short brown haired girl feels something weird inside her and she doesn't know why she was feeling that way. The session was almost done and that means the end of touching Kuga's body. She doesn't want to end it like this, this is a great opportunity- she thought…….so, without thinking at all, drive by her physiological need, she leaned down and very gently placed a kiss on Natsuki's neck while unclasping the bra of the girl.

-Natsuki was surprised. She didn't expect that the shy girl would do such thing to her. She faces her classmate, lying now at her back and saw the hunger on Akane's eyes.

"I don't mind special extra services."

She said sexily at Akane who continued to kiss her on her neck. She shivered ever so slightly as the kiss lingers which made her head lean back, exposing her neck more.

-Natsuki decided to let Akane the one in control or dominate since it's her special extra service. The brown haired girl became aggressive upon realizing that the raven haired girl lets her do the 'thing'.

-She continued kissing Natsuki, leaning more against her and kissed her at the base of the throat. She smiled upon hearing the goddess moan. It was really a dream true….she thought again. Pulling away from the ice princess to look at her emerald orbs, she took the unclasped bra from her and tossed it on the floor. Not hesitating anymore, she cupped one of Natsuki's breasts, cupping lightly while claiming the other by her mouth. Our lovely protagonist gasp upon feeling the wet tongue of her classmate on her nipple, she thrust her chest forward, wanting more.

-Akane, not yet satisfied playing at Natsuki's breast continued. Now, paying attention to the other breast deprived from pleasure. With one hand cupping the other and mouth over the raven haired girl's breast. This continues for minutes while tracing the flat abdomen of the goddess with her hand.

She suddenly stops remembering one thing…..Natsuki look at her confusingly.

"Kuga……-san, can I ….kiss you on the lips?" Akane asked, though all of her coherent thoughts were fading slowly, she want to voice it out. She wants to feel the lips she's been longing to kiss. While the latter thought, it was so cute asking in that way, well in fact there's no need to ask, asking permission before kissing her on the lips. She smiled at the notion.

-Well, our protagonists who can't resist at the request kissed Akane deeply while caressing the area beneath the still clothe girl's breast.

"Not fair, Higurashi-san. You still wearing all of your clothes." Natsuki said, kissing and biting Akane's neck. Then in swift like motion, the brown haired girl was hovering on top of her, wearing……nothing at all…..

-Author covers eyes- "No, I can't write inappropriate things with my favorite character……I'm still innocent when it comes writing like this……

-Akane was about to call Harry to finish author off-

-The brown haired girl didn't summoned her child to kill the author since she realized she still needed author so that she can get what she wants from our playgirl protagonist……………

-After like half an hour, both reach their final bliss, calling out the names of the person who gives pleasure to them at the moment, screaming in pleasure and desire……….

-Both lying for a while, intertwined, letting that wistful sensation gets upon them……

"Higurashi-san…….thanks for the extra service, it felt really good." Natsuki, winking again at the shy girl as she finishes putting all her clothes. Akane just stared at the raven beauty, still not believing that something happened between her and the infamous playgirl oh, not to mention she cheated with her boyfriend. –poor Kazuya-

"Shut up! Don't ever mention it to Kazuya-kun or else I'll let Harry swallow you whole." Akane threats author.

"Oh, really? Then try me." Author shot back bravely.

-And when Natsuki was about to exit the room…..

"Oh….and maybe I'll be a regular costumer here." She added, and then continue walking with confidence and grace, acting like nothing happened at all.

* * *

I can't, I just can't write things like 'this' and 'that' if it's not Natsuki and Shizuru…….huhuhu I can't betray kaichou-sama's trust….. I'm forever Shiznat…..then why bother writing this fanfic? gah! author no baka!

Author: -writing the script with hands trembling-

-Author saw Shizuru walking with naginata in hand-

Author: -hides under the table-

Akane: good day Fujino-san, have you seen the author?

Shizuru: Author? Hmm…ara, I thought I already disposed author-san.

Author: -mumbling a prayer-

Akane: I'm afraid not, Fujino-san. Don't worry, I'll let harry find author-san.

Akane: HARRY!

Author: crap! that stupid child can smell me.

-Author died the second time around….


	3. Tomoe xXxx my cousin x GAH!

i don't own mai hime...just this crap!

* * *

"**INDECENT AFFAIRS"**

**Chapter III: Tomoe?!...my cousin-GAH!**

-It was a very rare chance to see the infam0us playgirl and the certain red haired girl present together at the lindenbaum restaurant. As usual, the girls and b0ys who happened to be there were eying Natsuki. Admiring her beauty at the distant, wishing they were at Nao's place. Others were talking l0ud when they passed the table where our l0vely pr0tagonist situated just to get her attenti0n...but to n0 avail, Natsuki only rendered her attenti0n to her best friend.

"As I was saying, it w0uld be really great if y0u will c0me." the duran user said, sipping at the unkn0wn substance she ordered.

"Mai's going to be there, right? So, you'll be fine." replied by Nao.

"I kn0w, but that's n0t what I meant. I'm asking you to c0me with me for a particular reas0n." the raven haired girl explained.

"Why don't you tell me that 'particular reas0n' first my dear best friend?" Nao asked, snickering at the other girl.

"I will when we'll arrive there so, c0me with me." desperately asked by Natsuki.

-Nao smirked, seeing the fam0us Kuga asking her to c0me to a certain party on the other part of Tokyo.

"Hmm...am I sensing you begging to me, Natsuki-sama?" she teased the half bec0ming annoyed girl.

-Our l0vely protagonist sneered at the Julia user.

"I'm n0t begging, n0t to anyone."

"Oh really?" Nao sh0t back as she teasingly caressing Natsuki's hand that was place over the table.

"You kn0w me so well Yuuki-san. Why b0ther yourself asking me that n0nsense questi0n?" a grin creeping her face, liking the sensati0n she felt fr0m what her best friend was d0ing...

-

"Ano...here's your order, Kuga-san" the unkn0wn br0wn haired girl said, getting the attenti0n of the y0ungsters.

-The girl put the f0od at the table, n0ticing that the red haired did n0t b0ther t0 st0p d0ing her ministrati0ns. She blushed then l0oked at Natsuki.

"Thank you Akane and that's Natsuki fr0m n0w on, n0t Kuga-san." The duran user said smiling as she rem0ved her hand fr0m her best friend, to Nao's dismay as the raven beauty c0ntinued to flirt.

"Okay, its Natsuki then." she beamed then the other girls who overhead the c0nversati0n gasped. While fr0m n0t so distant, a certain guy was glaring at our l0vely protagonist.

"Go0d!" Natsuki shortly replied...

-Akane then leave the two to tend an0ther customer. She was humming happily as she was given the opportunity to call the ice princess by her name.

"An0ther victim...tsk! You dog, just because I was busy lately you find an0ther girl to play with." Nao said, faking a hurt expressi0n.

"Well, that's what you get for ign0ring me this past few weeks." she replied, smiling slyly.

-

-At the other table where the newc0mer was situated c0mf0rtably. Akane was giving her ever sweetest smile she can offered but then...her smile dissipated sl0wly as she rec0gnized the individual bef0re her.

"You, what are you doing here?" she hissed at the unkn0wn cust0mer as she l0oked frantically to where her b0yfriend was.

"Auth0r just want s0mething to eat."

"Then eat s0mewhere, n0t here." Akane said, pointing at the exit d0or.

"But auth0r is very tired and hungry n0w."

Kazuya wh0se observing the scene decided to check what's happening.

-

"Akane-chan, is there s0mething wr0ng?" the hands0me b0y l0oked at the auth0r.

"Kazuya-kun?! Finally we meet." auth0r said, smirking at the sweating Akane.

"Auth0r?!...I remember Akane-chan menti0ned you to me." Kazuya smiled at auth0r while the Harry user was thinking a way h0w to get rid of auth0r.

"haha I didn't kn0w I'm that fam0us even Akane-chan speaks s0mething ab0ut me to you-"

-The po0r auth0r wh0se hungry and tired didn't finish what auth0r was saying f0r s0me0ne grabs auth0r wrist, dashing outside the cafe with a lightning speed.

"What was that?" the red haired girl asked as she turned her head to l0ok at the directi0n where auth0r disappeared.

-The ice princess grin because she kn0ws exactly what just happened.

"N0thing! Its just s0me po0r idi0t is g0ing to die again." she replied c0olly.

-Nao paused for a m0ment, l0oking at Natsuki. She n0dded and just realized she wants to 'taste' her bestfriend all of a sudden. She hasn't t0uch the intricate skin of her lately and the sudden need hit her.

"Oi, Natsuki...why d0nt we ditch class this aftern00n and do s0me m0re interesting activity?" she asked.

-Natsuki c0ntain a smirked to herself as she saw the hunger and lust in Nao's eyes.

-now, the table has turn, your trap n0w silly spider-Kuga's th0ughts.

-She knew once her bestfriend felt that way, she'd do everything...

"How ab0ut y0u c0ming to the party then you get what you want?" Natsuki offered, she was playing her cards right n0t wanting Nao will take overhand again.

"But I want you n0w." quickly replied by the redhead.

"Well, if you're begging me that desperately then it will n0t hurt to miss a class this af-"

"You're n0t going anywhere this aftern0on but to your class r0om, listening to the teachers b0ring less0n like a go0d girl." Mai sc0lded her step sister who suddenly appeared at Natsuki's back, pinching her cheeks.

"Aw...that hurts, leave my cheek al0ne." the playgirl rem0ves the busty girls hand fr0m her cheek then rubbing them to ease the pain.

"Then act like a g0od girl or else onee-chan will punish you." Mai said, patting Natsuki's head.

"Tsk! Tokiha your just her sister n0t her m0ther." Nao interrupted.

"And y0u to0, Nao-chan. I'm g0ing to make sure b0th you and Natsuki will attend y0ur class this aftern0on." Mai said, smiling br0adly.

"Tsk! Figures..." the y0unger w0man replied irritably.

-Nao st0od up, facing Mai. She l0oked at the orange haired girl seriously.

"I'm g0ing n0w, Kuga" she said, turning to Natsuki and with0ut any warning she kissed her at the lips to which Mai's abs0lute sh0cked.

-The kissed lingers which caught the attenti0n of other students. Gasped can be heard and w0rds like 'oh' escaped fr0m the m0uth wh0 witnessed b0th girls kissing.

-Natsuki was flushing, for she was not expecting that her best friend w0uld do such thing in a public place.

-As of the y0ung red hair, she was smirking out of vict0ry for pissing off the step sister of her best friend.

-She walked past the busty w0man, chin up with the evil grin plastered on her sexy face...but she suddenly st0p as if she f0rg0t s0mething...

"Mai-chan..."

-Mai pivoted to face Nao and to her surprised, the y0unger girl's m0uth cover hers. It was unexpected since the Tokiha girl thought Nao dislikes her.

-If gasped and oh were heard a while ago, n0w it was 'oh my god'.

-Nao pulled away and looked at Mai's face, her eyes still close as if sav0ring the kissed the Julia user gave her. For our lovely protagonist who just watched at the scene, just smirked. She loves her step sisters' expressi0n at the m0ment.

-As the kissed ended the young red hair walked outside.

* * *

Afternoon after class…..

-Natsuki was smiling as she walked the path towards her Ducati. The looked on Mai's face as Nao walks out of her after kissing the orange head girl made the duran user happy inside. Happy because it made the kagutsuchi user shut her mouth.

-The ice princess was too caught up in her thoughts she didn't noticed that a certain person was leaning in her beloved ducati.

"Looking at your face…hmm… I think I already know what's running in your little head, Natsuki." Her best friend.

"Nao…."

"Yah, that's my name."

"Then, did you skip and go off somewhere?" Natsuki asked, smiling at the younger woman.

"To make that sister of yours happy, I did not." She replied, folding her arms.

-Our lovely protagonist's brow rose at the statement of her best friend.

"Oh….I didn't know you listened to anyone's advice especially to my sister." Natsuki said scornfully.

"Actually, I just did, didn't I? Well……..enough with the idle chat" she walks towards the blue haired girl.

"let's have some fun tonight, Natsuki." She continued as she slips her arms in Natsuki's neck, kissing the ice princess full in the lips.

"Hmm….."

"I can't tonight, Nao." the duran user replied as she broke off the kissed and looked at the frustrated Nao.

"And why is that? You never say no to me, until now….."

-Natsuki kissed the younger girls lips as a reply to her question…..

"Well, remember the party I'm talking about?

"Yes! What about it?

"It's tomorrow and I should be there no matter what or else my parents would kill me." the ice princess explained.

"What?! You're a goody two shoes now? What happened to you, I want my Natsuki back." Nao said, imitating a girly voice.

"It's creeping me out……so stop it."

-Nao smirked at her as she pulled the playgirl into another set of kissing session. The red haired tongue's sensually teased at the corner of Natsuki's mouth which made her laugh lightly.

"So?"

"So?" the playgirl asked

"Fine, here's the thing Kuga-sama……I'll go with you at the party tomorrow but in exchange go with me tonight. We'll have some party at a certain bar with some of my acquaintances." She mused as she released Natsuki. She walked past at her but turned her head to regard the blue haired girl of what her response will be.

"Deal…." She smiled.

"Then meet me up the usual club." Grinning she left.

* * *

At the unknown club……

-The two women were sitting at the VIP area, having a good time drinking some of the famous liquors offered, waiting for their supposedly dates for tonight.

"Hey! Yuuki-san, you sure your friend will show up?" the green haired girl said.

"Relax…..you've been asking the same question for thirty minutes now." Nao replied, she was a little annoyed of her companion for asking when Natsuki when to show up.

"I can't help it; I really want to meet your best friend. I've heard a lot of rumors about her, rumors how good she is, if you know what I mean." She replied slyly.

-The Julia user snorted, though they were acquaintance or sort of like that, she doesn't like the girl. The thought of setting Natsuki with her made Nao think twice but…….

"Well, where is she?"

"She will be here now any minute….."

"Tomoe……"

-The green haired girl looked at the person who called her…… a smile creep in her face as she recognized the individual.

"Erstin……you're a little late. Oh, who's your friend?" Tomoe asked as she noticed that a certain blue haired girl is with her friend.

"Nina Wang, she just migrated her from Beijing." The blond replied.

-The said girl nodded.

"Ahem!" Nao interrupted.

"Oh….. this is a friend of mine who studies at the famous Fuuka Gakuen, Yuuki Nao." Tomoe said at the two women who were sitting now at the opposite sides.

-Nao who is a straight forward as ever grabs Erstin hand, the latter was surprised and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm harmless…." The Julia user said as she pulled the blond at the dace floor who didn't anticipated the act at all.

"Wow! That was smooth." Tomoe regarded looking at the two walking at the center.

-The two who were left sitting at the couch were silent…..awkwardly. But of course, they don't know each other and the green haired girl didn't even know if this girl understands her.

"So, your date stood you up?" Nina said in her cool voice which made Tomoe snapped her head towards the Beijing girl.

"Stood me up?! No one has the guts would do that to me." she said proudly, glad that this blue haired girl which resembles Natsuki can talk and understand her.

-2 hours had passed now and no sign of Natsuki can be seen, not even a single strand of her hair which made Tomoe frustrated and very annoyed. Nao on the other hand was having a good time with Erstin. The four had been drinking enough now to make their little heads spin off.

"Dammit, Yuuki! Where's my Natsu-chin?" Tomoe said, she's a little drunk now.

"I don't know…..don't worry, she'll be here." The red hair drank another glass of yellowish substance.

-While at the opposite side of the couch…..the two were a little drunk too, still engulfing themselves to the drinks in front of them.

"Nina-chan…….daisuke." Erstin said without thinking as she launched herself at the Beijing girl, biting her neck softly which made the latter moaned.

"Erstin…..s-stop, what are you doing?"

-Nao looked at them and decided to break off the two so she pulled Erstin away from Nina……..

"Let's dance again……Erstin."

-Again the two were left sitting, drinking……Tomoe was about to say something but her blue orbs saw something familiar so she immediately drank the whole glass of reddish substance, stood and walks to the person she's been dreading the whole night.

"Natsu-chin….." she called our lovely protagonist.

-Our playgirl who heard somebody called her 'Natsu-chin' made her brows twitched in irritation. When Tomoe made to where Natsuki was, she trapped the latter in her arms.

-the Ice princess who was unable to pushed away Tomoe from her because if she did, the girl would probably face flat on the floor due to the effects of alcohol she drank.

"Natsu-chin……glad you can make it." The drunken Tomoe said, embracing Natsuki tightly.

-

'What the?! Who is this girl anyway?-Kuga's thoughts.

-Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the girl hugging her grabbed her butt, she jumped a little.

"Hey!" she muttered.

"Natsu-chin….."

-Tomoe was now in the la la la land….with the person she was waiting on her arms right now, there's no way she would let her go.

-When Natsuki felt her butt was grabbed a while ago, now she felt her breast being groped at while giving light kisses at her neck. She was annoyed that this unknown person was having her way on her but…….she felt good.

"No, wa-wait….." the duran user said, putting her hands in Tomoe's shoulder to put some distance between them.

-The moment Tomoe looked at Natsuki's face, all she can see was the luscious lips of our lovely protagonist. Without making the blue haired girl say anything, she kissed her a little roughly which made the latter stagger back, loss it's balance and both stumble in a near by couch which suddenly appear before them, catching both of them from being crashing on the solid floor.

"Damn! Stupid spider…." Natsuki cursed.

-In the dance floor, the spiders instinct I mean, Nao's instinct kicks in…..she can sense her best friend, that she's within the vicinity, so she looked around……..and TADA! The playgirl was sitting on the couch with Tomoe sitting in her lap while kissing her; like she doesn't care at all that some people were watching them make out in a couch, in a public place.

"Bare with it mutt." Nao smirked as she does her thing with Erstin too, while the poor Beijing girl was sitting at the couch, drinking her way out of boredom.

-Nina was annoyed too…..Erstin was supposed to be showing her around but what…..she was making out with this red haired girl at the dance floor. She stood up; made her way to the restroom swaying, bumping at the person she passed by.

-Natsuki was now liking the sensation she felt right now. She thought how this stranger could kiss so rough that made her want more. It was somewhat new to her……..

"Wa-wait…." She pushed Tomoe not so rough but not so gentle either.

-The green haired girl looked at her; her face was somewhat like a child who lost her most favorite toy.

"Can you get off of me for a while?" the ice princess asked kindly at the girl on her lap.

"No, my Natsu-chin is not going anywhere." Tomoe replied as she pressed her lips again at our playgirl.

"I said wait!" Natsuki said in a harsh tone which made the latter stop. The girl situated herself at the side of the ice princess.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that……" the blue haired girl stood, leaving Tomoe whose expression was blank at the moment…..

-The duran user was still catching her breath, making it even, back to its normal phase. She was flushing from that heated activity she had a while ago…….she decided to go to the restroom to wash her face.

* * *

-Rubbing her temple while heading to the said place…..when she entered, her emerald eyes catch a certain blue haired girl like her. The Beijing girl who was about to hit the floor close her eyes, waiting for the impending pain she was about to feel but….Natsuki our protagonist catch her, encircling her strong arms in Nina's waist, preventing the latter to kissed the cold floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah…..i guess so." Nina said, trying to stand up in her own but she fell back in Natsuki's arms.

"You need to lie down for a moment……" the playgirl said in her most concerned voice.

"Alright……"

-Since it was a prestigious bar where you can check in for the night for you all know the reason is……Natsuki with a wholesome intent to help the stranger, brought Nina inside of one of the rooms there. She decided to let the girl rest an hour or so to regain its sober state even a little.

-She laid the girl gently on the bed and unintentionally she leaned closer at Nina. Their eyes met, emerald met ruby…..and in one second, Natsuki found herself kissing another stranger person again…….but this time, it was different, the Beijing girl was not rough but very gentle in kissing our lovely protagonists.

-Their eyes met again…….the duran user was enchanted by those ruby eyes….she can't turn back now. While Nina was undressing her playfully, slowly taking her shirt off while kissing the exposed skin, her flat abdomen…..Natsuki returned the gesture while staring intently at Nina's fiery ruby eyes. They were into each other, mesmerized and bewitched by each others beauty. They kissed and caressed, stripping their clothes, barely breaking their gazed of one another. It fascinates Natsuki how Nina was coping up with her; the girl below her gave the same intensity as she was.

-Time to explore more….in Kuga's mind as she laid her head in Nina's bare chest, lifting one hand, taking the latter's breast in her hand, massaging it gently as she took the other in her mouth. The tipsy girl closed her eyes, feeling the hand and mouth of the stranger in her full bosom while her hands stayed at Natsuki's hair, moving in slow circles.

- Natsuki looked down at the Beijing girl and desire flamed ignited within her. She was so beautiful, her hair sticking to her strong body, her eyes closed in pleasure. She took her head in her hands and lifted it, kissing her deeply. They kissed for a long time. Nina's lips were soft, yielding and warm as she thought. The blue haired girl below looked at our ice princess emerald orbs as they kissed. They stared to each other, wanting to see the flame of passion bursts within them………..

PLUCK!!

"Shi….t..! Who did that?" author asked

"I'm gonna kill you author, Nina-chan……..my nina-chan…." Erstin said in an eerie voice.

-Author saw an escape pod near by that appeared again so suddenly in times of trouble……grabbing all authors' things including the script…..fly the pod away from Erstin, laughing evilly for escaping another threat to author's life.

-Morning came in an instant…..just like flicking your fingers then Tada! Natsuki find herself in the bed, totally naked and totally alone. Alone? She pondered if she was dreaming last night…..nope, not at all; after all she's not in her cozy room and no Mai yelling at her for not waking up early. Waking up early? She looked at the wall clock and it read as 10:30am.

"Holy cow! The party….." all that matters right now and whoosh…..she was again dressed up……

* * *

Later that day…..somewhere:

"Remind me again why I'm here?" asked by the red haired girl, she's a bit annoyed for she was tricked by her bestfriend into coming in their family reunion. It's a family reunion, right? So, it should be an affair that involves only with the same blood.

"I invited you to come with me. You're my bestfriend, right? So, to me your part of our family already." Replied by the raven haired girl.

"But…I'm still wondering where you went off last night. Were you with Tomoe?"

"Huh?! The green haired girl? Of course not." she replied

"Whatever…."

-It's a family reunion of the Kuga family held in the ancestral house owned by her grandparents. All that belong or came from the Kuga blood line were there and Nao feels left out since she's not a Kuga in the first place.

"Still, this is a family reunion, you baka! Do you know what that means?" Continued by her bestfriend who pick up a glass of wine. She studied it for a second, eyeing the red liquor then guzzling it in one swift motion.

"I know……but Mai doesn't have the blood of a Kuga but she's here." She reasoned out, pointing to her step sister who was helping preparing the food.

-Earlier when she got home from the bar, she received a gazillion of scolding from her sister…..not to mention the hot kisses.

"You're not really thinking are you? Use your head once in a while, Kuga-sama." Nao said in a teasing voice as she secretly slip her hand under Natsuki's shirt, caressing the flat toned abdomen of the ice princess.

-The play girl shivered at the contact, releasing a deep sigh. She let her bestfriend touch her in a sensual way. And the time goes by, she feels hot in every touches of Nao to her skin.

-Both girls were sitting in a chair with a table, located in the part of the house where there were only few people. And both were too bored so they started their favorite hobby in a judicious way. Nao leaned closer to Natsuki as if she was whispering, where actually she nips at the girl's earlobe, earning a light moan from her.

-The Hime's were getting unto their so called hobby. As Natsuki let her bestfriend pleasuring her. The Julia user was now biting and kissing the aloof girl's neck thus living a distinguishable hickey. She smirked at the art that she created on her bestfriends body.

-Oblivious to the two who were happily enjoying their activity but more likely a hobby when totally bored, a certain man, well a good for nothing unknown man was observing our two lovely main characters……….Mai saw the man drooling while gazing at the two women. She followed the direction to where the perverted man was looking at. She saw her beloved sister and also the notorious girl named Nao, famous for being the ladies man and the girl magnet at their school.

"Heh! Five points respect for you author-san" Nao said to author, gesturing a thumbs up.

-The author smiled widely….

"Hey, you two! Stop it already, can't you see that man over there was ogling at you." Mai said to Nao and Natsuki who looked at her.

"You again, Mai-chan….interrupting us in our hobby." The younger red hair said.

"Yah, it's me again….please, make yourselves useful." The kagutsuchi commanded.

-Our lovely protagonists stood up, sighing…..

"Well?" she asked.

"Hmm….okay, why don't you help your cousins inside, they're cleaning the plates…so, bring out here the plates that were already cleaned so that I can arranged it." Mai said, clapping her hand as a signal for both women to move their asses inside.

"Geez, way to go Kuga, now I know why you invited me here." Nao snorted.

-The two walked inside and found only one person cleaning the plates, her back to them of course….

"Mou, I hate to do stuffs like this." Nao said irritatingly while putting her hand in her waist, this caught the person cleaning the plate's attention. She face the two notorious girls and in a slow motion, drops the plate she was holding…..

-The bestfriends looked at the crashed plate and to the girl in front of them……..the two blue haired women looked at each other……their expression were priceless….

"Nina……. right? I'm sorry if I startled you." Nao said, picking up the broken pieces of the plate.

"I didn't know your mutt's cousin, small world huh?!" she continued.

-The word cousin booms in Natsuki's ear…….cousin….cousin….cousin…..it was like a mantra that echoes in her mind, a pirated dvd that keeps playing the same scene…….cousin….cousin….cousin….

'Gah! I made out with my own kin….the same blood as I am….my COUSIN!- kuga-sama's thoughts…..

* * *

Erstin was walking, trying to find the author; she knows the escaped pod landed in this area somewhere. While doing so, she saw the great Kaichou-sama Shizuru and the cheater Akane sipping tea under a tree.

Erstin: Shizuru-oneesama, Akane-oneesama…..gokigenyou!

Shizuru&Akane: Oneesama?!

Erstin: have you seen author?!

Akane: Author?! I already disposed the stupid author last time.

Shizuru: Ara….seems like author has nine lives….-sipping tea gracefully-

-Oblivious to the three, the escaped pod was just above the tree. Author was sweating furiously for 3 women were just below author, ready to kill anytime.

Shizuru: Take a seat for a while and have some tea.

-Erstin took the tea offered by kaichou-sama to no luck something drops at her tea. –authors sweat-

The three killers looked up and saw author in her palest form.

Shizuru: Ara, so that's where you hiding author-san….-evil-

Akane: Glad we found you….-eviler-

Erstin: -smirking- MATERIALISED! –evilest-

-author died again.


End file.
